


Little Secrets (or Ray Gets Retconned)

by saint_troll



Series: Jack/Anything that moves... [5]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, My Chemical Romance, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray takes advantage of using the bathroom to freshen up.  It turns out, that was probably not such a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets (or Ray Gets Retconned)

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated adding any of my crossovers in this series that included RPS because of possible backlash... but honestly? I liked them and have decided to share.

His eyes still heavy from sleep, Ray felt like he could literally pass out against the truck stop's bathroom mirror. He wouldn’t because that shit was all kinds of disgusting. Still, a chance to use a bathroom and brush your teeth was a luxury even if it wasn’t wrapped in a pretty little package.  
  
Looking up at his reflection, he realized that he’d lost count of how many seconds he’d been brushing that section for. Ray spat out the foam and smacked his lips together just to enjoy the clean feeling before starting up the count again. He was just about ready to run his toothbrush over his tongue when the door behind him slammed against the tiled wall so hard a crack formed.  
  
“Jesus, fuck!” Ray muttered loudly to himself and turned around to see what was causing the commotion. He dropped his toothbrush.  
  
The only normal thing about the… thing… in front of him was the blue overalls. And if it had smelled any differently, Ray might’ve even believed it was just one of the guys playing a prank on him with a latex mask and some of Gee’s make-up. But this thing smelled like how he imagined old blood smelled.  
  
It wasn’t until it advanced towards him with a growl and a shuffle that Ray even moved. Unfortunately, the only place to move to was into a corner be it beside the hand dryer or against the stall wall. He swallowed loudly and began praying under his breathe. His mom was going to kill him for dying unanointed and… in a truck stop. A final glance at the things, fangs, swear to fu…God, actual fangs, and Ray pressed his eyes shut.  
  
There was a commotion rather suddenly. Ray cringed, expecting pain to follow the sound. When it didn’t, he managed to open his eyes. His gaze finally fell to the floor where a man in a trenchcoat had the thing literally cuffed and was proceeding to secure a burlap bag over its head. A sudden wave of disbelief swept over him. Had that shit really just happened to him? He looked over at the sink. Damn it, he was going to have to buy another toothbrush.  
  
Ray returned his attention to the thing and the trenchcoat guy who was now looking up at him with a smile forming on his mouth. The trenchcoat guy was smiling because, well hello, the thing had a bag over its head. “Um…”  
  
Another man rushed in with a gun in hand, but pocketed it as soon as he took in the scene. He nodded once at trenchcoat guy and took the thing out of the bathroom. It struck Ray then that maybe he was in some kind of danger for witnessing the whole thing. He gasped audibly. Well, shit. It’s not like he could make a run for it.  
  
“Hi, Captain Jack Harkness.” Trenchcoat guy held out his hand like he expected Ray to just shake it or something.  
  
Captain of what? “Captain of what?”  
  
Jack chuckled and him and stepped closer. “Lotsa things…” He tilted his head and the hint of a smile he had shown before literally melted into something a lot more coy.  
  
And a lot more gay. Ray was pretty sure his eyes were wide as hell. But he knew dude-flirting when he saw it. He hadn’t lived in a van for months with the Ways and not figured that shit out. So, he did what he always did when faced with the receiving end of dude-flirting. He ignored it. “Do… do any of them lend towards a situation where I’m not MIB flashy thinged or something?”  
  
Pressing his hand against the tile by Ray’s head, Jack leaned in towards him. Dude was seriously a lot more forward than Gee or Mikey. Holy shit. “Don’t know about flashy thinged… but I’m a big fan of flashing.” He purred.  
  
A lot more forward. “Uh… what was that thing.”  
  
“Now see, if I tell you I’ll have to kill you.”  
  
Ray’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t serious. Was he? Oh God, his mom was really going to be so pissed at him for dying. Especially if he just vanished or something crazy like that. But he wasn’t going to like beg for his life or anything. It seemed kind of pointless now. He felt sorry for the guys though. They’d never know what happened.  
  
“I’m just kidding you. And… you REALLY don’t want to know.” Jack reached up and ran his fingers through a lock of Ray’s hair. “It can be our little secret.”  
  
If Ray hadn’t been staring the guy down, he would have missed the flicker of something across the his face when he spoke. Like… like he knew how seedy and awful he sounded but it was how he was supposed to act. Gee did that kind of thing a lot. More than most probably realized. “And the guy with the gun?”  
  
Jack nodded slightly, pursed his lips then added. “Alright. You, me and Ianto’s little secret.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.”  
  
The only response Ray got to that was raised eyebrows… at first. “Kid, you’ve got no idea how many little secrets I have.”  
  
Their faces were inches apart now. They were actually breathing each other’s air. Ray met Jack’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Our little secret.” It sounded almost intimate on his lips as he responded. It was making him uneasy and just a little bit confused. He was pretty sure if he mentioned it to Gee that his friend would come up with some drawn out explanation about pheromones and how humans react to them on an instinctual level even if they weren’t aware of it. And at this moment in time, he’d totally agree with Gee on that because… truth be told… Jack’s body language and cheesy lines sounded amazing.  
  
“…Jack!” An impatient voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
Jack’s sought out Ray’s eyes again. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Ray was about to ask what he was sorry for when the guy was suddenly kissing him. It took all of about two beats of his heart to respond. It was strange. No matter how many times he’d been teased, bribed, or mocked… he’d never given in and kissed another guy before. Yet, here he was and he wasn’t even getting the last beer out of it or even the best seat in the van so he could stretch out his legs.  
  
Seeing as how you couldn’t change what has already happened -or was happening all that much- he went with it and gave it his full attention. Ray curled his tongue over and under Jack’s as the kiss deepened. The guy had an unusual taste. Or maybe it was usual. He really didn’t know. It was bitter and almost medicinal and then it faded away into nothing but the feel of his lips as they separated gasping for breath.  
  
While he was still reeling, Jack ran his hand over Ray’s cheek and nodded. “Have a good life.” And walked out the door.  
  
Well, that was that. Maybe he really would just let Ray keep it their little secret.  
  
Glancing around the bathroom, he noticed that his toothbrush had fallen to the floor. Ray frowned and sighed. Gross. He was going to have to buy another one.   Sighing, he grabbed his toiletry bag and headed towards the door.  That crack hadn't been there when he came in, had it?  He looked at his watch and nearly jumped out of his skin. How had he been in here for over a half hour? The guys were so going to leave him… again.


End file.
